


Old Friends, New Faces

by venom_what_that_tongue_do



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Original Character(s), but he isnt described at all, so you can self insert if you want, the original character has a name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_what_that_tongue_do/pseuds/venom_what_that_tongue_do
Summary: a saw there was a lack of sapnap x male readers so i made one myself :)--this is technically a sapnap x OC but the oc isnt described physically and i really dislike using "y/n" so i gave the love interest a name/nicknameno smut, mainly fluff, angst TBDthere is descriptions of death of a loved one in the first chapter--tldr summary;pandas and bear were childhood best friends. pandas moves away with no way for bear to contact him. bear now owns a cafe and barely remembers pandas, only that they were best friends and he went by pandas. a stranger that has a familiar vibe walks into the cafe and becomes a regular.
Relationships: Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF) & Original Character(s), Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Character(s), sapnap/male original character
Kudos: 2





	Old Friends, New Faces

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is just a backstory to help lead up to the main story, feel free to skip. this chapter does have descriptions of death (not graphic or descriptive), the part is mainly just how the OC/reader handles the death of a loved one (his grandfather). ill give a tldr at the end of this chapter if you dont want to read.

In Texas, there was a city, and in the city was a small town, and in the small town on the corner of a shopping district, lived a store. It had been out of business for years, but the man who had originally owned the shop was too stubborn to sell it. However, when the man passed away, his eldest grandson inherited the shop. 

A small family, the man’s immediate family, filed out of a large stuffy building. They had been there discussing the deceased’s will and testament. “So?” an older man softly nudged a younger boy with his elbow, forcing the younger out of his thoughts “are you going to sell it?” the older man asked. The boy he had nudged was his son; the old man’s grandson. The same grandson who had inherited the old shop. The boy ignored his father. Whether he was going to sell the shop or not wasn’t a decision to be made at that moment. 

The grandson, Brennan, was only 16 when he became the new owner of an old shop. Well, for legal reasons, he wasnt the owner until he turned 18. Brennan and his grandfather were close. As far back as Brennan can remember, his grandpa had been there with and for him. With his grandpa being gone, he couldn’t bring himself to visit the shop. He eventually meant to go and see it, but he just never got around to it. 

Alongside his grandpa, Brennan had a best friend. They had been friends all throughout elementary school. His best friend was also fond of Brennan’s grandfather and oftentimes they would play in his grandpa’s backyard, running around and having fun. Throughout their years as friends, Brennan and his friend gained the nicknames “Bear” and “Pandas” by his grandpa. Soon, everyone began calling the pair by their nicknames rather than their real ones. 

The summer before 9th grade, Pandas went to Bear explaining that his mom had gotten a better job across the state, and he would be moving before school started. With neither of them having a phone yet, Pandas scribbled down his mom’s phone number with a sharpie on Bear’s arm, before quickly getting into his mom’s car and driving off. 

Bear waved him and his family off, and once they were out of view, he looked down at his arm. The numbers written on his arm were barely legible! He already knew the area code, but beyond that, he couldn’t identify a single series of numbers. After weeks, months, of trying to guess the phone number based on the area code and a few readable numbers, he gave up and it finally set in. That had been the last time Bear saw his best friend. 

Starting high school is hard, but starting it knowing nobody and having no contact with your best friend made it seem impossible. Slowly but surely, Bear got the hang of high school. By sophomore year, he was doing good! He had a nice group of friends and even had a girlfriend. But right when things seem perfect, life likes to send a reminder that things aren’t perfect. So, his grandpa passed. 

He had finally healed from losing his best friend only to lose another. He began to shut everyone out. He started ignoring and avoiding his friends and girlfriend, and soon enough they left him too. By junior year, Bear was a completely different person. Without Pandas and his grandpa, he wasnt Bear anymore, he was just Brennan. 

He eventually graduated high school and turned 18. His first plan once his birthday hit, was to sell the shop. He got the address from his dad and drove out to the shop for the first time. The shop was a few hours away, so it wasnt exactly a short drive. As he drove farther and farther from his home, he passed empty fields and thick forests. After a while of driving, he started noticing houses, and then a neighborhood, and soon he was in the middle of a new town. 

His GPS led him past what he assumed to be the town square and into a shopping district. Once he got to his apparent destination, he parked his car in a nearby lot and walked along the string of stores, restaurants, and other various workplaces. He walked along the sidewalk and read the door numbers outside each establishment. He walked farther down the stretch of stores until he came to the corner. The sign above the door was barely legible, but he managed to make out the numbers. 

Brennan looked down at his phone where he had the address pulled up and then back up to the shop and sure enough, this was the place he was looking for. He spun around and took in his surroundings. The small shopping district the store was located in was nice and quaint. The other shops were obviously old but surprisingly well-kept; nothing like what sat in front of him. 

There were blankets draped up against the insides windows, blocking anyone from seeing in. The door was old and wooden and looked like it was molded into the frame, probably from the lack of use for years. The building was taller than he imagined, it probably had two floors. The upper windows were boarded up with wooden planks. 

Brennan took a step closer to the building and fished the single key out of his pocket. He struggled to open the door once unlocked and had to slam his body into the door a couple of times before it finally flew open. 

The inside was similar to the outside; old and worn. 

He stepped inside further and scanned the room. There was a counter near the back of the shop and behind that was a door that leads to what he assumed was the back room. As Brennan walked around the room, something on the counter caught his eye. As he stepped closer, he realized it was a photo. It was a photo of him, Pandas, and his grandpa, laughing. He looked so happy there. 

Ever since arriving at the old, rickety shop, Brennan had been wondering if he should still sell it, but seeing the photo made him realize he shouldn’t. This shop meant so much to his grandpa, and his grandpa meant a lot to him. 

After he had checked out the rest of the building and locked up, he began his long ride home. During the drive, Brennan decided he was going to honor his grandpa’s memory by restoring the shop. 

Once home, Brennan started thinking of what he could sell or make, how he would renovate while still keeping the same energy his grandpa created, and more. 

\----- 

It’s been around 10 months since Brennan first decided to renovate his grandpa’s old shop. He stood outside the front door, looking up at the building like he did that first day. 

The building looked completely different, but still slightly the same. He had added furniture, cleaned the floors and added new floorboards where they were needed (which was almost everywhere), painted the walls, etc. Despite all the changes, he knew deep down in his heart that his grandpa was proud of him and his work. 

Brennan didn’t know what type of shop it used to be, but it now was a coffee shop. He had been going back and forth between names but ultimately decided on something simple that had ties to home, “Brown Bear Cafe”. The indoors had lots of brown tones, with accents of yellow, and to stick with the theme of Bears, he decorated the place with art and props of honey jars, bees, forest-themed items, and of course Bears. 

During the months working on his shop, Brennan had gotten to know the owners of surrounding shops. They explained that even though new people rarely came around these parts, they could always count on their regular customers to visit. They had also helped Brennan convert the attic into a make-shift apartment for him to live in. 

But now, it was opening day. Brennan’s palms sweat as he turned the sign on the (now glass) door from closed to open. He knew he shouldn’t be stressing, he’d been practicing how to make coffee and other drinks perfect for the past few months, the shop looked nice and welcoming and all his neighbors made sure to reassure him he was going to do great, and yet there he was, nervous. 

Brennan was snapped out of his thoughts when the bell at his door made a sound. He looked up and saw a man walk in on his phone. He reached the counter and began his order, Brennan made sure to listen carefully despite the new-comer being very casual. Once he had finished, he paid Brennan and sat down at a table to wait for his drink. When Brennan brought it to the man, he thanked Brennan and wished him goodbye. 

“That wasnt so bad” Brennan released a breath, happy he got through his first customer without any problems. 

**Author's Note:**

> TLDR;  
> brennan has a best friend, his grandpa nicknames them both Bear and Pandas. Pandas moves away before highschool and accidentally leaves no way for bear to contact him. 
> 
> brennan inherits his grandpas old shop in a small town a few hours away from his hometown. he spends a few months renevating the shop and now its a cafe that he owns and he lives in the attic that he made into an apartment. 
> 
> next chapter introduces Sapnap (he is reffered to as Nick sometimes, so if that makes you uncomfortable then i dont suggest reading)


End file.
